Jomack's Version: Total Drama Action
Ok. Guys, let me explain before everyone starts asking why I am making another one instead of continuing Total Drama Oceans. Well, between the time that I had last updated and now, I realized that there were so many things in not only TDA, but the rest of the series as well that didn't happen that I felt should. Now, the reason why I'm starting with this, and not TDI? I liked what they did with the first season of Total Drama, and I think I should start here, and adjust the story from this point forward. Now, I don't want to give you guys too much of a sneak peek, but I can change anything I want. Nothing is guaranteed to happen that happened in the original show. Characters I will add links for them all once I make their character pages, Beth Bridgette Courtney DJ Duncan Eva Ezekiel Geoff Gwen Harold Heather Izzy Justin Lindsay Owen Trent Chapters Chapter One: Monster Cash The seventeen contestants are dropped off a bus onto an abandoned film lot. The bus that brought them here drives off, and brings up a cloud of dust that cause the contestants to cough. Heather picks her wig back up and puts it on top of her head, not knowing its on backwards. Gwen points to Heathers wig and starts to laugh. The others soon notice it to, and there all laughing at Heather. Except DJ, he fixes her wig for her. " Thanks DJ. Atleast someone here respects the superior player. She says. " Last season this show was way to hard on the face. I need my modeling career! " Justin says. Beth and Lindsay both faint at the sight of Justin. Cody walks over to Gwen, and leans on the wall next to her. " Hey Gwen. Whatcha got going on later?" He says. Gwen pushes him away, and says," I'm dating trent. So don't get any ideas like you did last season." She then smiles at Trent who smiles back. Bridgette and Geoff are making out. Harold is hiding behind Leshawna, from Courtney. Courtney tries to tackle him but misses. " I'll get you for last season dweeb! " Courtney says. Leshawna then gets in between the two of them, breaking up a potential beat down. Chris shows up in a tram. " Welcome to Season two! AKA, Total.. Drama Action! I hope you all bring your a game. Cause, this season's challenges will be based off of movie genres!" Chris says. A few conestants gasp, as Chris goes on. " Okay! So I guess teams should be built right about now. But, we have 17 players. That's uneven. One of you is going to have to o home right now." Chris says. The contestants gasp, and DJ faints. " So, I guess we will just have to have a race! The last two competitors to get to the Elimination Ceremony will be up for elimination. The others will vote one of the two off." He says. " Okay. So what's the Genre for the day? " Duncan says. " Glad you asked Duncan. Cause this old film lot was the home of a monster movie. And the monster? Never left." Chris says as he points behind him as a big green monster starts to run towards them. " Go!" Chris says. TO BE ADDED LATER.,, Elimination Table